Forbidden
by dramionedarling
Summary: "He is the best and worst thing at the same time. He is addictive. He is forbidden." It's 6th year in Hogwarts and Hermione has a secret. Kind of follows the canon. Oneshot but could be more. I suck at summaries!


**Forbidden**

Hermione knew she shouldn't be doing this, she knew that it was wrong and everything in her rational, logical and (as she was very proud to admit) knowledgeable brain of hers was telling her not to do it, to put an end to this insanity and return back to her normal life. It would be so lovely to not need to lie to people all the time, Hermione was a terrible liar and she knew it, Ron and Harry were getting suspicious. But she couldn't help herself, the way her heart raced at his searing touch, the sensations she felt, it was all so _addictive_, the taste of his delectable lips, the way their bodies moved together. It was never anything more than the physical activity, there was never any romance. The two of them did not entertain the other with even the slightest hint that there could ever be anything more for they both knew it was impossible.

The halls were quiet, prefects who had been patrolling were long gone and she was able to walk around freely. Although the sixth year did take great care to keep to the sides of the halls as for an easy hiding place in case a teacher was to be wandering around but the only noises she could hear were her own footsteps and the slight swish of her robes.

When she arrived at the abandoned classroom the Gryffindor closed the door quietly behind her and looked around, it was dark but she could sense his presence, she knew he was here.

Sure enough from the darkness a voice broke the silence. "You're late."

"Ron and Harry were being troublesome, they're beginning to suspect." She explained and watched as her lover of the night stepped out of the shadows, staring at her with intensely icy eyes. "I don't like lying to them."

"We can stop this and then you won't have a reason to lie to them." He said coldly and Hermione wavered her heart leaping in her chest at the very idea of these illicit sessions being over.

She shook her head, "No." It came out almost a whisper and it seemed to be all he needed to hear before his mouth crashed into her own, he pushed her against the now closed door and she felt his hands bundling the robes up in her hips.

How had this even started? How had it got this way? She supposed it must have begun when she walked in on him crying. It had been two months beforehand and they hadn't been back at Hogwarts for terribly long when she walked into the disused bathroom on the first floor and had heard crying. Imagine her surprise when she had seen the one and only Draco Malfoy leaning over a sink and sobbing his heart out.

When he had seen her he had attempted to crucio her but Hermione was able to avoid the spell (thank goodness, she didn't ever want to imagine what that must feel like). They had duelled for about five minutes before she disarmed him.

Yes, it had definitely been that night they both began to see each other in a different light.

Then they had started meeting up secretly, sometimes in abandoned classrooms, sometimes in broom closets, and once even out near the lake where they thought they couldn't be seen. But that had been risky, they had been constantly aware that they could be being watched at any time.

"You're awfully quiet tonight Granger." Two months of fucking around and he still called her 'Granger'. She called him 'Malfoy' out of spite when she was annoyed sometimes, but otherwise it was his given name.

She realised then that he was nibbling on her ear, a sensation that would usually make her back arch in pleasure and send tingles down her spine but tonight she had been so lost in the memory of that first night. "I was thinking."

"About?" He began to nibble once more.

"Us."

This caused a chuckle from his lips right into her ear as he said, "I'm right here Granger you don't need to daydream about me now."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled away, "I was thinking about that first night. You never told me why you were crying."

She felt his body tense and move away, his hand on her arm squeezed a little bit and as the Slytherin moved backwards his eyes seemed cold and distant, his mouth pressed into a hard line. "When will you get it through your thick mudblood skull that I don't want to talk about it?!" He snapped at her, "I didn't then, and I don't now. It has nothing to do with you!"

Hermione couldn't help but feel her eyes prick with tears at the derogatory term he used for her, surely they were past that, surely he wouldn't have said something so awful. But he had. Before she knew it her the brunette pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. "If you ever call me mudblood again I will make sure it is the last thing you say." She threatened angrily and pushed him away from her.

He seemed somewhat remorseful as she opened the door, "Hermione wait-" He began but she closed the door as quickly as possible and began to move down the corridor swiftly.

This was their usual pattern, they would meet up for a few times and everything would be alright, then they would argue one night and then stop seeing each other for around a week before the vicious circle started over again. But he hadn't called her a mudblood since this thing started, and she couldn't have him calling her such a derogatory term.

Tears were streaking her cheeks as she mumbled the password to Gryffindor Tower and walked up to her dorm, luckily everyone was asleep and she could lie down and cry herself to sleep without anyone noticing, she couldn't believe she had given herself to him. The nerve of him, calling her a mudblood? Of course Hermione was aware that was what he truly thought, but she deluded herself, she had begun to believe that if they were sleeping together surely he couldn't truly hate her as much as he made out. But it was clear she had been wrong, so very wrong.

She ignored him the next day, when she got into Potions, which she had not been looking forward to being that they had been paired as partners, Hermione had said nothing and just got on with her work, he had done the same. There was one point when he had opened his mouth to speak, she had practically felt her name on his tongue, but he had closed his mouth and so they pretended nothing had happened.

At the end of the class she turned to leave when she felt his hand over her wrist, "Granger, wait, about last night…" He trailed off and she snatched her arm back.

"Don't touch me." Hermione hissed, "It's over, whatever we were, it's done." She said and a look of fury passed across his features very momentarily before he appeared calm and collected.

"Fine."

They didn't speak for a day and a half before Hermione was walking down the corridor to the library alone when she felt an arm grab her hand and pull her into a broom cupboard. "Excuse me?! Do you mind?!" She asked, trying to catch her breath from the fright he'd given her.

And there was Draco, god she missed him, she wanted to touch him, feel him, make him moan, have his lips on her skin, his hands touching her, making her go wild, she wanted everything. But no, this time was enough, he didn't respect her, he hated her. They couldn't. She wouldn't. "I was going to the library." Hermione said after a few moments silence, as if to imply she would be heading out.

"I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood." Draco spoke so fast and mumbled that Hermione had hardly heard him, but she knew what he'd said and how unlike him it was, she was actually touched.

"Well, good." Although since she hadn't been expecting it in anyway, the Gryffindor had no idea how to respond to his apology.

Draco shifted on his feet, "So we can mess around again now?" He asked hopefully.

Hermione really wanted to say no, she wanted to say no and stand her ground and be done with it but dammit, she was so bloody weak. Their lips were fused together within a second and they were already pulling each others robes off. She couldn't help it, no matter how many times he hurt her, no matter what he did, what he said, she would probably go back. He was so fucking sexy, he was so intense. She loved the way he made her feel. He was the best and worst thing at the same time. But most of all, he was _forbidden_.

* * *

**Hey there, I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. It came to me as I was going to sleep and I had to write it down and quickly post it, to see what people thought! Let me know, the review part is just below here, it's not hard! And I really really like them :) They make me happy smiley.**

**Anyway, I hope people got that this was when Draco has his mission from Voldemort, and I would consider maybe doing a story of this, from the start to finish of how it began and then throughout the year as Draco struggles to cope with the mission and Hermione too, I don't know, what do you think? Would that be something you wanted to see? Or is it horribly cliche? I'm new to this.**

**Oh! And if you want to check out my other stories, I've just started one called _Four Years Missing; _Hermione wakes up after an accident and discovers she's forgotten four years of her life. The last thing she remembers is marrying Ron. But surely that much can have changed, right? Wrong. Things seem different with Ron, she feels as though she isn't being told the whole story at all, and Draco Malfoy seems to be sniffing around.  
**

**Tell me what you think! :) **

**-dramionedarling**


End file.
